The Tails Doll Is Real
by Tales the Fox
Summary: After many years of not playing Sonic R, a young teenager sits down to play it again. And finds out that the Tails Doll is real, and that she is one of the pure souls. Now, Classic Tails must help his friend before it's too late... Please R&R, and no flames!


**Hiya everyone! This story.. This fail of a story is A little story I did for that Tails Doll website. It's really awesome and has super cool stories. You guys should really go and check it out some time! **

**Also, Sagy and Cyndy, my two real life friends, own themselves in this story. And I own myself too. XD.**

**Anyway, to our story!**

**XX**

Hello there.

My name is Tales. No, not Sonic's Tails. _T-A-L-E-S. _I got the nickname from telling many stories (And for Tails in my favorite Sonic character, my friends also gave me that nickname, but I'd stick with Tales, so I wouldn't be taking Tails own nickname from him) like the one I'm telling now.

Only, this isn't a story.

It's real. All of it is real.

Listen if you dare.

XXX

It all began on a Friday night. I had nothing better to do on such a night. My mother and father were out, leaving me home alone. I didn't mind. I was use to it after all. I was laying on my bed, my cat, Snowball, a white she-cat with green eyes, was laying beside me, asleep.

"Well Snowball, what should we do?" I asked.

The cat looked up, blinked, then went back to sleep.

I sighed, and went looking through my games that were by the bed. I pulled out my old Sonic R game. I hadn't seen it, or played it in years!

Now, I knew of the Tails Doll and its curse from all the stories that I've read on your little site here. And did I believe them? Some yes, some no. I put my old game in to see if it still , it did.

"Alright, time to play me some Sonic R!" I cheered happily.

The game started up as it always did. I went to the character spot and picked good old Classic Tails, as he was my favorite Sonic character. I've been a fan of him since I was four, the same age as the little classic orange ball of fur!

"Okay Tails, you ready to race?"

The fox looked back at me, a slight frown on his face. And that made me blink a few times. That wasn't something that was in the game.

_"I don't think you should play, Tales,"_ Classic Tails' cute, adorable, voice came out of the TV.

Okay, now I knew something was up. I read a lot of Creepypastas in my life, but living one yourself? That was both cool and a bit scary at the same time.

"Why not?" I asked him.

_"You know why. You know of the curse of the Tails Doll, don't you?"_

"Of course I do! But, I still want to play the game anyway."

_"I don't want Tails Doll to kill you, Tales. Like he has so many others." _The twin-tailed fox began tearing up, like he was about to cry. I wanted so badly to reach out and hug the small fox. _"Please. I'm begging you. Stop playing Sonic Racing rigght now. Go and play Sonic 2, or even Tails' Adventure. _Anything _but this one!"_

I was taken back by that. Tails, the little fox that I loved since I was four years old myself, cared enough about me. A real life person that he didn't even know, or should even be talking to, cared about me. I was touched.

"Tails, that's sweet of you to be worried about me. But, I promise you I'll be okay. Now, let's race and win, alright?"

The four year old looked like he wanted to protest, but he nodded anyway, and we began to race.

XXX

A few hours passed, and I beat Sonic Racing 100%. I gave a small cheer, and even high-fived my TV to give it to Classic Tails, who looked happy now, and was cheering along with me.

"See Tails? I told you, you had nothing to worry about!"

_"I guess so. But then again, you haven't played Tag with Tails Doll yet. You've only been using me."_

"And I'm going to continue using you. You're my favorite Sonic character afer all, Tails."

The little fox blushed. _"Aw, thanks Tales! I'm glad you like me so much. I like you a lot too."_

"Thanks little dude!" I chuckled. "I sure wish you were real.. Then we could go on so many adventures!"

_"Yeah!"_

"Well, I need to head to bed Tails. It's three in the moring here! I'll see you later, okay?"

_"Okay. Good night Tales."_

"Night Tails."

XXX

That night, asleep in my bed, I had a weird dream..

_I was in somekind of dark and creepy looking place. There was blood all over. Blood and darkness. It looked like it went on for miles!_

_"Where am I?" I asked. "Hello? Is anyone there?"_

_"I am here," a voice spoke. It sounded child-like, but also demonic._

_I looked around for the owner of the voice. "...Who are you?"_

_The voice chuckled a sick, twisted, demonic chuckle. "Who am I you ask? I am the Tails Doll, and I have been watching you, Tales."_

_I froze in fear and shock. The Tails Doll, the demon doll that people wrote all those stories about turned out to be true?! No way! This couldn't be happening! I couldn't be living, or dreaming, about a Creepypasta! _

_"T-Tails Doll? Y-you're real?"_

_The demonic doll appeared before me. He was orange-and-white, just like Classic Tails was, only he had stitches in his fur, glowing red eyes. Blood red eyes, and a blood red gem on his head. He was float in the air a few feet from there I was standing. A devil-ish smirk was on his furry face. "More real than you know, human. You and I will be meeting together in person soon.. Very soon.. And now even that little weak brat Tails can save you from me! I know you are one of the pure souls out there.. I already have a few of them, and you'll end up just like them. Your soul will be mine, Tales! All mine! That, or, you'll be my slave. For the rest of time. I'll leave it to you to pick what you want. When we meet again in person, you must give me your answer, or I'll pick for you.."_

_I took a step away from him. "Y-you're crazy, Tails Doll! All those stories about you.. They _are _true!"_

_The Tails Doll laughed that demonic laugh once more. "You just now figured it out, Tales? My.. And you call yourself a Sonic fan.. One more thing before I go.. You have two days to make up your mind. I will come back to you then. You must tell me, or I'll pick. And you know what it will be.."_

_"I know more than you know, Tails Doll."_

_"Good.. Very good. I must go. And CaN yOu FeEl ThE sUnShiNe, TaLeS?"_

XXX

I woke from my dream after that. Sweat ran down my face, and I was breathing hard. I put a hand over my racing heart to try and calm down. The Tails Doll was real.. And he had came to me in my dreams.. I gave a small shiver, and turned on Sonic Racing once more.

Classic Tails was there and he waved at first, but then he saw the worried look on my face, and frowned. _"What's wrong Tales? Why do you look so worried? What happened?"_

"I meet the Tails Doll in my dream last night."

Horror crossed the kit's face. _"W-what?! What did he say?! What did he do to you?!"_

"Nothing as of yet. He said he's going to give me two days to pick what I want. Death and my soul taken from me, or to become his slave for the first of my life. He said I'm one of tose 'pure souls' I read about on this one site.."

_"This was what I was scared would happen! Tales, you can't let him get you! You just can't!"_

"I know Tails. But I don't feel like dying yet.. I'm only 17!"

Classic Tails frowned. _"I-I'll think of something.. Don't worry."_

"Okay. Thanks Tails."

_"It's what friends are for."_

XXXX

Two days later, I was sitting in front of the TV, playing Sonic Racing as Classic Tails. Like always. My friend was over, and she was playing as the Tails Doll. Tails kept glancing at his evil doll self, and then back at my friend and I. I could tell that he was still worried for me. The two of us tried to come up with a plan. And the plan was this: Tails and Tails Doll would race. If Tails won, I was free. If Tails Doll one, then I was to be his slave.

My friend knew nothing of it though.

"This is fun, huh, Tales?" she asked.

"Sure Sagy. It's a blast.." I replied, although it was a lie. A bad lie.

"Looks like it," Cyndy, another friend of ours, added, laying on my bed watching us play.

"Again, it's a blast..."

The two of us continued to race. The last lap was quickly coming up, and I felt feear creep into me. Classic Tails looked baack at me, and nodded, giving me a smile and thumbs up, trying to make me feel better. I smiled at it. Tails was just so cute that you couldn't look at him and _not _smile. Really when it was Classic Tails.

_"You will soon be mine, Tales.." _the Tails Doll laughed, as he and Tails passed the finish, now on the last lap. And the evil doll was in the led.

_"No she won't!" _Classic Tails growled. _"I'll make sure you don't make her your slave, Tails Doll!"_

Tails Doll glared at the two-tailed fox. _"You're next on my list, Tails. After I take Tales, I'm croming for you!"_

"Leave Tails alone, Tails Doll!" I snarled. "If you so much as touch him.."

"Tales? Why are you yelling at Tails Doll?" Sagy asked. She nor Cyndy could hear Tails or Tails Doll. Only I could.

I sweatdropped. "No reason.."

My two friends looked at me, but didn't question it. Sagy and I continued the race. Tails won. The two of us cheered. I was so happy, I wanted to leap at the little fox and hug him tightly.

"We did it, Tails! We did it!"

_"Yeah!" _he chuckled, and glared over at the Tails Doll, who was shooting daggers at the two of us. _"You won't be taking Tales today, Tails Doll!"_

"That's right! I'm not gonna be your slave now!"

"Slave? What are you talking about? Be who's slave?" Sagy asked.

I sighed. "It's a long story.."

"Guys, look!" Cyndy gasped, pointing at the TV.

When the two of us, and Tails, looked back, the Tails Doll was gone.

And evil laughter sounded behind us...

**XXX**

**And that's our story! If people like it enough, I MIGHT turn this into a chapter story. If not, I'll just leave it as it is. Tell me what you guys think. I'll see ya all later! Bye!**


End file.
